


The Call

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Bad Gene [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Call

Pacing his hotel room, Jared ran his hand through his hair as the phone rang. “Hey, babe.” Came Gen’s soothing voice. “How’d today go?” She asked, curious.

“It was…interesting…” He let out a half chuckle.

“Interesting good, or interesting bad?”

Jared sat on the end of the bed and licked his lips. “Neither, really.” He said honestly. “I got the answers that had been eating at me since I found out about him.”

He could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke. “Like why you never knew.” She added the unspoken words.

He nodded, even though she couldn’t see him. “Like why I never knew.” He agreed. “Apparently, she did try to tell me, but I was in Europe. Then she was trying to protect him. What if I had a family? What if I was with someone and they didn’t accept him? Things like that.”

“And what did you say?” She asked, curious.

“I asked her if she ever thought about her being a coward, and I asked if she ever thought about him having known me- and not getting arrested.” He kicked off his shoes.

There was a pause before Gen spoke. “That’s really not fair on her, Jared.” She told him firmly, shocking him. “Maybe it’s because you’re closer to everything that you can’t see it.” She went on. “She was doing what mothers do- trying to protect their kids.” That was something that she could understand. “While I don’t agree how she did everything, I can see why. And she probably already felt guilty about how things went in his life, now she’s going to feel even worse.” She couldn’t imagine how it weighed on her heart that her son seemed to have such a hard time with everything. On top of looking like his father’s clone.

Jared groaned, hanging his head. “Shit. You’re right.” He breathed. “I’ll apologize before my flight tomorrow.” Leaving that hanging over her wasn’t fair.

“You better.” She said teasingly. “What did he think about our offer?” Gen sounded hopeful, knowing that the boys would be excited about an older brother.

* * *

_Once the past had been dealt with, the future was looming over them. “My wife, Gen, actually had a brilliant solution to everything.” Jared started. “I don’t want an answer right away, think about this, okay?”_

_“Okay…” You nodded._

_Jared looked excited as he started to explain. “She suggested fixing up our pool house for you. Giving you a place with us, but it’ll also let you feel a little independent. You won’t be living there scott free, either. You’ll help out around the house, and you’ll help Gen out.”_

_You raised an eyebrow. “What does she do? I mean, I’m a highschool drop out.” You pointed out. It wasn’t like you had skills to do anything._

_“Nothing like that, Y/N. She’ll have you doing simple stuff- but enough to keep you busy. She runs a non-profit, but she’ll have you run errands while she’s at work. This way, she doesn’t have to do them all after work. Some days you’ll be free, other days you’ll be busy.”_

_“I’ll be an errand boy?” You asked._

_Jared shrugged. “If that’s what you wanna call it. She just wants to give you a chance.” He told you. “If you decide to apply to actual jobs, then awesome, but this would be an adjustment for you. There’d be no drinking, no drugs, nothing.”_

_Your mother looked thoughtful. “That was all her idea?”_

_He grinned proudly. “It was. She understood where you were coming from- with the kids. We have three, the youngest being just a month old. We were talking, and this is what she suggested.”_

* * *

Gen was grinning as she sat down at her computer. “So, you’re coming home tomorrow, and we’ll start renovating the pool house for him. How’s he getting out here?” She asked, pulling up some design sites to get ideas.

“He’s going to drive. He has an old beat up car. He’s been working on it a couple years, but never full throttle. It’s been sitting there while he’s in juvy, or when he’s been out with friends. It’s been his main focus lately. I told him that if it’s not done by the time the pool house is, it’ll get towed here for him.”

“I’m proud of you, Jared.” She told him.

Jared chuckled lightly. “Thanks, Gen. Having you has been a huge help.” He reminded her. “But, I really gotta get some sleep. The next few months are going to be very busy, babe.”

“Worth it.” She said softly. “Get some sleep. We miss you and love you.”

“I love you, too. Tell the kids I’ll see them tomorrow. We can tell them about their older brother together.” He smiled at the thought of his three young children.


End file.
